Conquer Online
Conquer Online (w skrócie Conquer) to gra typu MMORPG, wydana w 2003 roku przez firmę TQ Digital Entertainment. Jak rozpocząć grę? Aby rozpocząć grę, należy najpierw na http://www.conqueronline.com/ założyć konto. Jest to darmowe. Następnie trzeba pobrać klienta gry (z tej samej strony) lub zamówić płytę CD. Po instalacji można już rozpocząć grę. Od czasu do czasu Conquer ściąga automatycznie przy włączeniu programu Autopatching (uaktualnianie). Po wybraniu i zalogowaniu się na konkretny serwer, musimy utworzyć postać. Więcej o tym na http://www.conqueronline.com/. Klasy W grze istnieją 4 klasy: *Warrior (wojownik - defensywa), *Trojan (wojownik - atak) *Archer (łucznik), *Taoist (mag): **Water Taoist (mag wody) **Fire Taoist (mag ognia) Uwaga , Taoist na poziomie 40 dzieli się na Fire lub Water. Da się również wybrać płęć postaci i jej posturę - mały , chudy oraz duży umięśniony. Opisy klas *'Warrior' - jego ekwipunek ma dobrą defensywę, na poziomie 40 i wyżej może używać tarczy. Mimo tego wszystkiego ma słaby atak, dlatego poleca się używać broni dwu-ręcznych *'Trojan' - ma średnią defensywę, ale jego atak jest dobry. Na poziomie 40 lub wyżej może używać 2 broni naraz. *'Archer' - ma słabą defensywę, słaby atak, nadaje się do PLVL'owania nowych (o tym niżej). Ma umiejętności masowego rażenia i może latać. *'Fire Taoist' - specjalne czary do ataku, masowego rażenia i wiele innych *'Water Taoist' - posiada specjalne czary do pomagania innym, ożywiania zmarłych, dodawanie ataku, masowego leczenia i wiele innych Strefy Birth Village Birth Village (Wioska Narodzin) jest to szczególne miasto. Bohater pojawia się tam po "narodzeniu" i może się tam nauczyć podstaw gry. Po zaznajomieniu się z zasadami gry, gracz zostaje przeniesiony do Twin City i dostaje pieniądze, ubiór i inne rzeczy na rozpoczęcie gry. Market Market (Targ) to inny przykład miasta, które rówinież nie należy do żadnej strefy. Jak sama nazwa mówi, jest to targ, na którym się sprzedaje różne rzeczy. Można tam dużo zarobić. Można się tam dostać z pomocą NPC Conductress. Zabijanie graczy w tym miejscu jest zabronione. Przemieszczanie się między strefami Między strefami porusza się na kilka sposobów: *teleportery na krańcach map, *zwoje do teleportacji, *przez NPCs (gracze sterowani przez serwer) **najważniejszy NPC do teleportacji: Conductress. Waluta Walutą w Conquerze jest złoto. Jednak to złoto występuje w różnych postaciach: *'Silver' - bardzo mała ilość złota, od 1 do 10 sztuk złota *'Sycee' - mała ilość złota, od 11 do 100 sztuk złota. *'Gold' - typowe złoto, od 101 do 1000 sztuk złota *'GoldBullion' - już niemała suma, od 1001 do 5000 sztuk złota *'GoldBar' - spora suma pieniędzy, od 5001 do 10 000 sztuk złota *'GoldBars' - najwyższa ilość pieniędzy, od 10 000 sztuk złota w górę Reborn Reborn czyli quest (misja), po wykonaniu go poziom naszej postaci zostaje zresetowany. Na poziomie 120 każda z klas może zrobić taki reset, po którym dostaje się dodatkowe umiejętności. Między innymi uczymy się robić Guardy czyli obrońców, którzy pomagają zabić cel. Water Taoist reborn może przeprowadzić już na 110 poziomie. Pojęcia używane przez graczy *'brb' - po polsku to "zaraz wracam" *'lvl' - level - po polsku to "poziom" *'eq' - equipment - po polsku to "ekwipunek" czyli zbroja, broń itd. *'noob' - osoba o małej wiedzy, czy też niski poziom *'plvl' - power level - bicie poziomu drugiej osobie (o tym niżej) *'ban' - zablokowanie konta lub adresu IP (dostępne tylko dla administatorów) *'GM' - Game Master - po polsku to "mistrz gry", lecz tak naprawdę chodzi o administratorów. *'PM' - pomocni GM'a *'Rev' - revive - ożywienie ducha (odnośnie do water taoist) *'PK' - player killer - zabijanie graczy lub gracz zabijający innych dla kożyści Ciekawostki *Po śmierci gracz nie zostaje wyrzucony z gry. Zamienia się w ducha i po 20 sekundach istnieje możliwość ożywienia. Po ożywieniu pojawiamy się w najbliższym mieście. Jeżeli w pobliżu jest Water Taoist i zechce nas ożywić, to jest się w miejscu, gdzie było się poraz ostatni jako duch. *Z potworów wypadają nietylko zwykłe przedmioty i pieniądze. Czasami wypadaja ulepszone przedmioty lub Meteor'y i DragonBall'e . Ulepszenia dodają defensywę, atak oraz wytrzymałości przedmiotu. **Ulepszone przedmioty *** Normal (zwykłe) *** Fixed (wypada tylko z wyjątkowych potworów, tylko troche ulepszone) *** Refined (w skrócie "Ref" - troche ulepszony przedmiot) *** Unique (w skrócie "Uni" - średnio ulepszony przemdiot) *** Elite (w skrócie "Eli" - mocno ulepszony przedmiot) *** Super (w skrócie "Sup" - najmocniejszy przedmiot) ** Meteor - jest używany do paru rzeczy: *** do powiększania poziomu przedmiotu *** do możliwości zmiany koloru stroju *** do questów (czyli misji) *** do wyrabiania socketów (miejsc na gem) w przedmiotach ** DragonBall - jest używany do wielu rzeczy. Można je kupować przez oficjalną stronę, lub, przy odrobinie szczęścia, samemu znaleźć. Jest używany do: *** podwyższania przedmiotów do klasy Elite lub Super *** do zresetowania punktów postaci na poziomie 70 lub wyżej (tylko dla postaci po rebornie) *** do zrobienia stroju o kolorze czarnym *** jest dobrym przedmiotem do handlu * W grze istnieją potiony, czyli przedmioty dodające życie i manę * Co tydzień, w sobotę rozpoczyna się Guilds War (GW) - polega to na wojnie gildii. Gildie muszą przejąć zamek, a potem go bronić jak najdłużej. Wejść do zamku można tylko przez bramy, które najpierw trzeba zniszczyć. * Dwoma serwerami, na których gra najwięcej Polaków są: ** Emerald - serwer z grupy Gem World ** Enternity - serwer z grupy Dreams * W grze istnieje tak zwany PLVL czyli Power LeVeL - polega on na dołączeniu do jakieś drużyny (team'u) i zabijaniu potworów. Dokładniej chodzi oto, że wysoki poziom zabija potwory bardzo szybko, a bardzo małe poziomy, które same by w tej sytuacji sobie nie poradziły, czekają i awansują w poziomach, ponieważ dostają doświadczenie, które zdobył wysoki poziom. Ludzie robią PLVL, bo chcą zdobyć punkty virtual, z których można wybrać meteor'a, dragonball'a lub iść do Labiryntu. * PK Points, czyli punkty za zabijanie. Jeżeli się kogoś zabije, imię podświetla się na niebiesko - w tym momencie może nas zabić każdy i nie będzie on za to w żaden sposób ukarany. Istnieją też tryby PK. ** Od 0 do 29 PK Points - "white name", kto zabije takiego gracza, dostaje punkty i podświetlenie. ** Od 30 do 99 PK Points - "red name", kto zabije takiego gracza, będzie karany w sposób podświetlenia imienia, ale bez punktów, a zabitemu może wypaść ekwipunek. ** Od 100 PK Points w górę - "black name", kto zabije takiego gracza nie podlega żadnej karze ** Tryb PK Mode - można zabijać wszystko ** Tryb Team Mode - można zabijać wszystko prócz Guard'ów i członków drużyny ** Tryb Peace - jak sama nazwa mówi, pokój - można zabijać tylko potwory ** Tryb Capture - można bić potwory, podświetlone oraz czarne imiona Zewnętrzne linki * http://www.conqueronline.com/ - oficjalna strona Conquer Online en:Conquer Online ja:征服 (MMORPG) fi:Conquer Online zh:征服